ReaderxVarious One shots
by Kikisan333
Summary: Snk one shots between you and the people of SNK. Requests are open just PM me.
1. Food Fight (JeanxReader)

"FOOD FIGHT" Connie screamed. That's all you heard before it went all down hill.

~2 hours before~

You tossed and turned in your bed while you stomach grumbled _"I hate the corporal so much sometimes, he made me miss dinner to clean out a couple of stables just because I was 5 minutes late for 3DMG training, it was technically Jean's fault he stopped to tell me something then chickened out gosh.. What did he even want to tell me,. He look nervous for some reason. Maybe he was constipated. I'm so hungry!" _You realized you were rambling in you head when you heard a knock at the door. "[Name] hurry up and get dressed breakfast is soon" You heard Mikasa shout. You mentally shouted yes then hauled you body out of bed to be greeted by you bed head in the mirror. "The joys of having to brush messy hair in the morning" you sighed . You put on blue jeans, and you [f/c] t-shirt and headed downstairs to be greeted by the smell of okay food.

You got downstairs seeing hardly no one was there for once. "Am I late for breakfast?" You asked Sasha. "No everyone is still sleeping I always come down to get breakfast early because the lady doesn't know I always get seconds" Sasha smirked. You walked over and grabbed a plate a spoon, looking at the breakfast you realized you could have skipped it, it was Mystery Mush. "_Great instead of being eaten by titans I'm going to die from mush" _You smirked. Grabbing this mush of death you went and sat down by the window and watched the sun rise over the wall.

You were sitting there in a peaceful silence when you got a hard hit to the back causing you to dump you mush onto the floor. "Hey [Name] how are you this morning" Jean asked totally unaware of what he just did, You recognized the voice before you seen the face, "Jean you idiot my mush is all on the floor I was actually hungry!" You yelled at him. "I'm so sorry [Name]! I'll let you have mine instead" Jean apologized. "No that's okay you eat just go get me the mop before the corporal comes.. Hurry" You urged. Sighing you picked up your bowl with you stomach still growling. "_Wonderful start to the morning I could pull a stunt like Sasha and get seconds, actually mystery mush sounds not so good anymore" _You sat there wondering where Jean was. He returned with a mop and an apple "[Name] sorry for dumping you mush I got you a apple, sorry again" Jean handed you the red apple (A/N you know that OVA where Jean throws the apples that his mother gives him and Eren picks them up I kind of used that idea in here) "Thanks Jean" You smiled and took a bite of the apple ,you didn't notice Jean blushing.

People started to fill up the mess hall. You seen your friends and called them over. "Morning [Name]" Armin sat down beside you. Jean had a jealous look in his eye but you ignored it. "Hey [Name]" Christa came walking over with Ymir. "Good morning Christa the goddess" You bowed. "Oh stop it" Christa hit you playfully. "Hey [Name]" Eren and Mikasa waved at you.

Soon after Connie and Sasha came along with a devious smirk on their faces. Connie spoke up "wouldn't it be fun to have a food fight?". Everyone stopped talking to look at Connie. "Do you know how much we would be punished" Jean said, "yea but it would be worth it right?" Sasha spoke up. Everyone nodded there heads. "Except the cleaning part" You said, "that is very true" Mikasa answered. You were about to get up to throw your apple core away when you heard Connie yell "FOOD FIGHT". "NO CONNIE" Christa yelled. What happened next was a crazy. You seen the mystery mush flying around. You seen Christa and Eren get hit by some and of course Mikasa and Ymir attacked. You seen Sasha using the food fight as a diversion to take food. Armin was making a plan to survive this war and Jean where in the world was Jean!. You got hit with mush by some random person. You grabbed a bowl and through it a whatever. After a good 30 seconds your hand got pulled and you were being saved form the food fight. Once you got outside you looked to your hero and seen Jean. "Thanks" You said wiping mush from your shirt "Come on" Jean said. You walked along side him until you reached your dorm. "I'm going to change I'll be back" You said walking into your room. You came out wearing another pair of pants and your other [f/c] t-shirt.

"That was fun" you chuckled. You noticed Jean stopped, he was sweating. "Jean are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Cause you're pale and sweaty" You asked. "[Name] I.. I LIKE YOU!" Jean shouted . You stood there stunned. He took as a rejection and ran. Being you ran after him, "Jean! Horseface! The guy I like also!" You yelled, he stopped and turned around. "Wait you like me to" He asked. "Yea ever since day one when we met in the trainee grounds" You said. He pulled you into a hug and let go for a second only to look back at you and kiss you. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "because I knew you had a crush on Mikasa" You said "I thought you like Armin!" Jean interjected. "He's a good friend and he thinks of me as a friend there's really nothing there" You said

"Does this mean we're together now [Name]?" Jean asked. "I believe it does horseface" You laughed.


	2. Sweet Words and Cuddling (ReaderxEren)

Sorry for not updating forgive me! school, exams and ceremonies got in the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shingeki No Kyojin characters it's all Hajime Isayama work.

It was around 1pm when you decided it was time to wake up and get ready for Hanji's dinner party. "(Name) do we have to go to Hanji's party" Eren groggy voiced asked you, you rolled over to meet his turquoise eyes, the eyes you never got tired of. "Yea we do Hanji's our good friend we can't let her down, she's done so much for us, she took care us when we were ill and all that" You tried to get up but Eren's arm curled around your waist. "Please (name) just a couple of minutes" his eyes twinkled "_great the puppy dog eyes" _you thought. "Fine 5 more minutes and that's it, if we miss Hanji's dinner I'm going to kick your ass" You could see Eren mentally screaming yes. You laid back down and covered up in your (f/c) blanket. "If only we could do this forever" Eren yawned and his eyes fluttered closed. "_yea forever, laying here with the person you love" _You looked over at the sleeping boy "_you're not supposed to fall back asleep you dingus" _you smirked. Looking into his eyes you found yourself talking to the sleeping boy "Eren I want you to know how much I love you, I love your green eyes, I love your brown hair even when you have bed head, your smile, the way you laugh at my not funny jokes, how much you care, how even when I'm sad you make me happy, I love everything about you I could name of 1000 things about you but maybe another day when you're awake" You kissed his forehead, turned over and fell into a deep slumber. " Hey (name) I also love your smile, how you believe I'm not a monster, they way you stand up for me, your beautiful (h/c) hair, your (e/c) eyes and the way they shine in the sun, your cooking is great heck beyond great, everything about you absolutely beautiful don't worry about telling me that stuff when I'm awake I heard it all and I want you to know I love you to (name)" Eren was breathless.

~Time Skip~

You woke up and it was already 4:45. "Oh no, oi Eren get your ass up Hanji's dinner is in 15 minutes. I told you that we were only going to lay in bed for 5 minutes" You scolded him. You got up from bed and made your way to the bathroom. You put on your (f/c) shirt with a (f/c) cardigan to go on top of it. Some blue jeans with (f/c) flats to go with it. You decided to leave your hair down because you needed to go in 5 minutes. You made it downstairs to find you boyfriend wearing jeans, the wings of freedom shirt you got him, sneakers and a leather jacket. "You look beautiful (name)" Eren smiled, "thank you and you look handsome Mr. Jaeger" You giggled. You climbed into the car which you called the Death Machine, you called it that because it was all old and beat up, thanks to Connie genius idea of entering it in a derby.

Hey Hanji we're here" You called in the Zoë household. "(Name), Eren you made it! Welcome! Everyone is already here, come on" Hanji said excited. She ran down the hallway to tell everyone you made it, "still acting like a 5 year old I see" Eren whispered, you laughed in response and walked down the hallway to join the others. Everyone was at the dinner by everyone I mean everyone, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Petra, Auro, Eld, Mikasa, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Berthold, Reiner, Armin, Jean and Marco, you had to breath after mentally saying everyone's names. Everyone played twister (that only lasted about 10 minutes because Jean kicked Eren in the face and it broke in to fight), titan fall (it was a cool video game Hanji found), and Bop It strangely. "When's dinner?" Sasha asked, "oh yea about that I kind of got to wrapped up in my work and forgot to cook but I have olives in the fridge" Hanji smiled, everyone cringed and Levi mumbled "shitty glasses" . You didn't really have dinner but it was expected at Hanji's, she made everyone play games because most of the time she didn't cook enough or at all but it was the most fun time anyways. You finally got home at midnight, exhausted from the fun filled night with all of your friends. You and Eren sat down on the comfy couch, "(Name) can we go to bed I'm tired" Eren asked, "5 minutes okay I'm tired" You mumbled, "(Name) you're going to fall asleep out here come on let's go to bed" Eren begged, "carry me then" you said and held up your arms, he sighed and picked you up bridal style, you let out a small laugh. You both laid down on the bed, "_I should tell her that I heard her earlier" _He thought. "I heard what you said to me earlier about how much you love me you know and I think it was cute" Eren blushed, "WH-WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING" You hit him with a pillow. Eren couldn't help but laugh, "I was then I heard you talking so I thought I should listen and I heard you naming stuff you loved about me it was cute and then you kissed my forehead" Eren smirked. Pink crept upon your cheeks, you tried your best to hide it but he noticed anyways "You liar you're lucky I love you but next time you do that we're not cuddling" You pouted . Eren huffed "(Name) I just want you to know I love you to and never forget that okay" you nodded and Eren kissed you passionately. You laid your head in the crook of his arm and cuddled with your green-eyed lover.


	3. Happy Anniversary (ReaderxReiner)

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the SNK characters they're all Hajime Isayama's work

"_Why is Reiner avoiding me so much lately? Did I do something wrong?" _Ideas like these circles your mind for the past couple of days. You and Reiner had been going out for a year now, well in a week it would be a year. You were beyond excited you couldn't wait. But what puzzled you so much was Reiner, your Reiner was avoiding youand it bothered but you but you pretended it didn't. _"Is he going to dump me? Does he hate me? What the heck did I do wrong!? Maybe I ignored him, no I always give him my full attention. What if he breaks up with me" _You shook your head trying to get those thoughts out of you head and tried to eat. "Hey (Name), you look frustrated" Your best friend Marco sat beside you. "Bingo Marco" you sighed, "need to tell me anything?" Freckled Jesus smiled. You sighed "yea Reiner's been avoiding me the past couple of days also acting strangely and it's going to be our one year anniversary soon and I'm afraid he might break up with me" you blankly looked at your porridge, "it's going to be alright (name), if Reiner breaks up with you everyone with probably shove a sword up his ass" he smiled creepily, you laughed "thanks Marco this is going to be a weird request but can you just look out for him and see what's going on?" you asked, "you mean spy?", "pretty much but please Marco!" You pleaded, "I guess so but whatever happens promise me you won't get to down okay" he smiled "promise Freckled Jesus" you chuckled and Marco sighed at the nickname,

~2 days before~

It was the middle of the night and Reiner decided to ask a question that could have waited until morning (that's what tired Marco thought). "Hey Marco can I ask you something" Reiner whispered, "sure thing Reiner" Marco smiled, "okay well you know how mine and (name)'s anniversary is coming up soon, well I wanted to do something special for her and I don't know what to do for her, I know I'm her boyfriend and I should know what she likes and all but I'm kinda stuck and you know tons about her" Reiner looked away with embarrassment. Marco chuckled "yea sure thing Reiner". "But one thing Marco you can't tell her anything about this because I want it to be a surprise: Reiner asked and Marco nodded in response. "Well her favourite color would have to be (f/c), she likes simple things like not to extravagant, she loves the stars and the rain, she loves your smile, being together with you, she likes sweets and cold drinks, she hates being scared to that's about it" Marco said, "I know the perfect thing to do. Thanks Marco and remember don't tell her" Reiner said with caution.

~Present~

You wondered around looking for Marco to see if anything happened with Reiner, you spotted Freckled Jesus down the hallway. "Hey Marco" you caught up to him, "hey (name) how's it going" Marco smiled. "_Something's up I can tell"_ you thought, "great did you see anything going on with Reiner" You asked. "Now that you ask me, I haven't seen anything lately he seems himself maybe he just needed to take a crap" Marco laughed. "Thanks Marco, you were a big help" you smiled, "oh anytime (name)" he smiled, well I have to go later" you waved to your freckled best friend. _"Something is so up"_ you just continued to wak with a constipated look on you face.

6 days have passed since the incident with Reiner and Marco, everything returned to normal. Reiner kissed you, talked to you and everything. Marco was back to his Freckled Jesus self. But whatever happened last week was so strange maybe Reiner considered not breaking up with you. But in good news tomorrow was the 1 year anniversary for you and Reiner was tomorrow you couldn't wait, you made him a black scarf with the wings of freedom on it and you framed a rare picture of you two (A/N by rare I meant since there isn't much cameras in 850 there might not be any).

You woke up next morning excited because today was your anniversary. You get dressed in you uniform and made your way down to the mess hall hoping it would be something good today. You got down there and everyone said good morning to you. "Where's Reiner?" You asked., everyone shrugged but Bertholdt spoke up, "oh he said he needed to do something but he'll be back later" you nodded in a way of saying thanks. You ate the gross porridge then left looking for Reiner. _"I looked almost everywhere where the heck is this kid is, he going to dump me" _You sat down on your bed and heard a crunch of paper. _"what?" _You sat up and found a paper with a heart drawn on it, being curious you opened it and were shocked.

_Hey (Name), _

_Marco told me you thought I was going to break up with you, don't worry though. The reason behind me avoiding you is I was planning a surprise for my special girl and this anniversary "thing". Just don't be mad at me ok cause I ya know one can be mad at Reiner. But anyways meet me at the stables at like 8 tonight._

_From your stud Reiner._

You couldn't help burst out laughing but it was the sweetest thing he's ever done. You sat back down on your bed at fell asleep for a but not caring about dinner. You woke up at 7 giving you time to get ready. _"I'm so happy I wonder what he has planned!" _you squealed. You put on blue jeans with your only (f/c) shirt and you uniform boots and thanks to Mikasa she put your hair up in a bun. It was 8 and you made it to the stables more happy then ever, it was written all over your face. "Hey you made it" Reiner chuckled, "of course wouldn't miss it for the world maybe the stars" you giggled and pointed to the sky"they are quite pretty aren't they, that's why I chose tonight" he said. He ushered you to come over to him. "One quick question why here?" You asked, "well the stables have the best view of the stars if you sit in the roof" he said. You knew that because of the countless night you sat up there enjoying them. "Come on let's go up there" He climbed up first you followed after him. "It's nice up here isn't it" you said., "not as beautiful as you though" Reiner winked, blushing you turned away. "Oh yea Reiner I have your present" you reached into your pocket and gave it to him. He opened it and blushed, you knew he loved the scarf and photo. "H-hey (n-name) here's your's" he rubbed the back of his neck. You opened it and tears welt up in your eyes. It was a star pendant and if you opened it there was a picture of you and Reiner kissing. "Reiner this is the most nicest thing I have ever received" you got up and hugged him. "(Name) your gift was beautiful also thanks and I love you" he bear hugged you. You never got tired of these hugs. You would both squeeze each other to death but that what made it fun.

From that day on Reiner never avoided you again and Marco stayed Freckled Jesus.

Sorry if the plot seems a bit rushed it was 4am when i finished this and i wanted to get to bed.


	4. The Paper and The Building

You a 28 year old woman were in love with a co-worker. "_It's forbidden_" You thought and you clutched the papers in your chest. You (f/n) (l/n) were in love with Erwin Smith, the blonde hair, blue eyed man. He was your co-worker at The Wall Industries. This was a company built to protect the country from enemies. Erwin was head of this organization meanwhile you where under him serving as the head lieutenant. You and Erwin were childhood friends along with Hanji, Levi and others. But ever since childhood you developed a crush on the blonde haired beauty. Everyone in your circle of friends knew this secret except for him. As frustrating as it was you learned to except it long ago when Erwin found himself a girlfriend. Her name was Claire, she had black hair going down to her elbows, brown eyes, she was often nice except when you got too close to Erwin, she loved cheesecake, basically all sweets, she loved Erwin, and she was 150cm tall. That's all you knew about her. She talked to you a lot because you were close (but not too close *laughs*) to Erwin.

A part in you was jealous of her though. You wanted to know what it was like to be in her place but you knew that was far too selfish. If that were too happen you would feel ashamed of yourself, so naturally you kept your distance. A sad distance it was.

You sat there and sighed then your phone rang. Looking at the contact you seen Hanji's name, you thought you might regret answering it because she always says something stupid, but you did. "_Hey, (name) wanna go for a drink after work?_" Hanji spoke though the phone, you thought for a moment then spoke "maybe another time Hanji" You said, "_but (name)! it'll be fun I promise it won't be like last time_" Hanji pleaded, "I hope it isn't like last time! You bought a llama, we found Levi at the laundromat hooking up with that kid Eren, and Erwin was crying on the road outside of town!" You yelled. "_I still have the photo of him crying_" She laughed, "why do you even still have it?" you questioned, "_well black mail proposes of course_" again the women laughed. You eventually gave in for the invitation of a drink.

You finally got home at 2 in the morning. "So much for *_hic_* a drink *_hic* _it was more like *_hic_* 15" You sat more like fell onto your couch. You looked out the window onto the city view watching the different colored lights shimmer. "My life sucks" You said aloud. You laid there for the rest of the night just watching the different colored lights and the colorful sunrise.

You got 1 hour of sleep max, got up and ready for another day of work. "(Name)!" Someone yelled. Looking behind you spotted Erwin walking towards you. "Yo Erwin, what's up?" You smiled out of command. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with Claire and I, everyone has lunch plans already so I thought maybe you would like to come since you aren't doing anything" He said "_last to ask as usual_" you cried inside. "Maybe I am doing something who knows, well I do I mean-" You rambled. "(Name)" you stopped, "I know you aren't doing anything for lunch besides work, I mean come on don't keep yourself locked up" Erwin smiled. "Fine eyebrows" you said earning a playful glare.

You went to The Trost Café downtown. You sat down at a booth together looking at the menus wondering what to order. "What are you going to order (name)?" Claire asked, "well I was thinking of getting the Rogue burger the colossal is a bit too large" You chuckled. You sat there talking about the normal lunch things until you just couldn't really take being around them anymore. "I'm sorry but I have to go, thanks for taking me out to lunch it was a great time" You got up quite fast and stumbled, Erwin caught you "(Name) are you alrig-"he tried to ask "I'm fine and sorry" You got up and rushed out of the place, you could hear your name being called from behind you but you just kept running until you were out of breath. You realized you were crying the whole time. You turn the corner and sat in the nearby alley and cried your eyes out. You got home when it was getting dark. Closing the door you checked your voice mail.

"(_Name)! Where are you Erwin told me you ran off I hope you're safe. Call me when you get this!" _Concerned Hanji you thought.

Next.

"_(NAME)! Where are you! Please call me when you get this!" _Hanji again.

"_Hey (Name)" _Erwin. "_Where did you run off to. everyone is concerned for you, please call me, Claire or Hanji when you get this okay?"_

"_Stupid Erwin Smith" _You thought.

You deleted the messages and went to bed, puffy eyes and all.

It was 8am when you woke up and realized you would be late for work. The only thought you had was "_ugh". _When you got to work you went straight to your office. Hearing a knock at your door you mumbled a "come in", looking to see who it was. Erwin Smith it was good old Erwin. You swore you felt your blood run cold but you ignored it. "Where did you go yesterday?" Erwin asked, "oh I had something important to do and I was really late" you smiled again on command. "What did you have to do" he pressed you again "oh I had to meet up with a friend across town" you chuckled, "who was it" Erwin asked again "it was just someone I met a while back, look Erwin if you don't mind I would really like to get back to my work" You sighed "Stop lying! All you ever do is lie!" Erwin yelled which made you jump. "Look I'm not lying ok I had to meet a friend please can I get back to work now? Kinda have to keep a country safe" You looked away from him. "Fine but if anything is wrong don't be afraid to tell Claire, Hanji or me ok?" Erwin said. Claire again I'm getting so annoyed. "Sure thing" you smiled _on command. _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Downstairs people were hearing a beeping noise. But didn't know what was about to happen.

You sat at your desk trying to focus on you work but what Erwin said kept running through your mind like a tape recorder on replay. _"Stop lying! All you ever do is lie!". "That's true my life was a lie I guess the smiles, the laughs, every single fu***** thing." _A single tear fell before the building did.

All that was heard was screams all around you. You heard rubble being moved. "Hey (name) is going to be alright I'm going to get you out of her okay I promise" You heard Hanji. You mumbled "ok Hanji ok". Soon you didn't hear anymore rubble being moved, only shallow breathing.

"Hey H-hanji" You stuttered, "y-y-es? (name)" Hanji whimpered. "I love you friend wise, thanks for being my best friend and sticking with me to the very end you made stupid jokes but I laughed" tears rolled down your face. "Thanks for being my friend, you made me happy 'cause you didn't call me shitty glasses, you made bad jokes to and thanks for sticking with me too" Hanji cried.

"(NAME)!, HANJI!" You heard the blonde beauties voice. "ANSWER ME PLEASE" He called again. "E-e-rwin over here" Hanji tried to yell. "I think I found them!" Erwin yelled to the rescue team. "Keep calling so we can find you!" Erwin cried. "WE'RE OVER HEAR" You yelled your loudest. "PLEASE FIND US please" Your adrenaline pumped. You heard the rocks being moved above you. You seen light, You seen the sky. You seen the rescuers hands coming to pick you up. You heard Erwin's voice. You seen everything go black.

-2 weeks later-

"Will she ever wake up doctor" Erwin asked. "Look son she's in stable condition but she might not" The doctor stated. After that he got up and left with tears rolling down his face. He was walking down the street when his phone rang "Hey! Erwin" it was his secretary Petra. "Hello Petra", "I called to tell you I have some important papers from the project (Name) was working on before you know" Petra said "thanks Petra I'll come pick them thanks" He said, "no probs boss" she laughed. "Where should I come pick them up" He asked, "umm how about The Trost Café?" She asked, "ok" was all he said. He retrieved the papers and looked at them one line shocked him. "_Erwin Smith it's true all I do is lie, it because I was protecting a secret of mine, I love you. I have ever since we were kids but it doesn't matter anymore. _The last few words hit him like a rock _doesn't matter anymore_. He got up and ran, he ran until his legs were burning then he realized where they took him. They took him to the hospital. The hospital where the person he also loved since childhood was kept. He ran to your floor but when he got to the room he heard a sad sound, _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _"We need medical attention!" The nurse yelled. Doctors and nurses gathered around his beloved (Name). "Ok CLEAR!" the doctor yelled and again "CLEAR!". Erwin dropped to his knees and cried.

"_Fu***** bright light" _you thought. All you heard was the rhythmic _beep_. "We saved her!" The doctor cheered. Erwin's eyes lit up again. His beautiful blue eyes.

- THE NEXT DAY -

"what's going on?" Your throat and mouth were awfully dry. You were brought into and embrace. Your clothing felt soaked. Hanji's tears on your shoulder to be exact. "(Name) your awake!", "(Name)!" You heard Hanji and Erwin's voices and instantly broke into tears. 10 minutes later everyone settled down. "What happened?" You asked. "Well someone put a bomb in the building and it exploded, everything crumbled" You gasped at his words, 'you and Hanji were trapped under the rubble and were found you guys badly injured both unconscious, linked hands" he smirked at the symbol of friendship. "Hanji was less injured than you, when I got to the hospital they were trying to bring you back to life" You felt the tears coming back, "but they save you just in time" Erwin smiled. "My mouth is so dry" You stated "I'll go get you some water" Hanji smirked. She left the room and Erwin spoke. "I found the paper" you were confused, "the paper that said you loved me" he came over to your face "hey (name) I wanted to tell you that I also love you" You broke into tears. He kissed you and you kissed him.

Hanji never did bring water. You knew she wanted you and Erwin to be together all along.

I was actually planning to kill reader-chan but i decided for no sads tonight. Thanks for my friend THATBUSHGUY for helping me write this. If you find mistakes ignore them i wrote this in the middle of the night.


	5. The New Girl (BertholdtxReader)

"Hey Bert did you hear about the new girl?" I tilted my head as Reiner asked "No I haven't yet. Who is she?" I asked, "(f/n) (l/n), she has (h/c) hair, (e/c), and she's (height) tall. I also heard she hasn't made any friends yet surprisingly" Bertholdt was scared about how much Reiner knew about you.

You arrived at Maria High only a week ago and there was already talk about you. A lot of talk. You recently got asked out 5 times, almost got into a fight 3 times, made 0 friends and seen a really cute tall guy. You basically knew what the principal office looked like from memory. Those were your adventures so far at this new school. So far not so great. You walked through the door at home. "Mom! I'm home" You threw down your bag and walked to the fridge. You seen a note hanging on the fridge, probably from your mom.

_(Y/N),_

_I got a call and had to go to work early, here $30 order some pizza. I should be back later. _

_Mom_

"She should be back later" you scoffed " she's always at work , why doesn't she just live there?" Frustrated you sat down at the table and took at bite of you apple. You lived in a good house, it has 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large den, large kitchen, swimming pool, gaming room. Considering only 2 people lived there is was large. Even though you had everything a teenager could want you were lonely. During childhood you would always get bullied but you never really told anyone because you didn't want to be weak. You eventually taught yourself self defence and you enrolled in classes also. But over time you realized self defence or physical fighting did nothing for the emotional fight. You didn't have a single friend either which made it worse. Your mom always asked if friends were coming over you made up lies when she asked.

Now enrolled into Maria high you thought things would change but nothing really did, you still kicked asses, made no friends and still got asked out. The reason behind not accepting the dates was because you knew they only liked your looks not your personality. Oh how this killed you.

It was around 9pm when your mom finally came home. "(Y/N) I'm home from work" as the door slammed behind the woman. You ran downstairs to greet her. "MOM! You're finally home" You took the groceries from her hands and took them to the kitchen. "How was your day?" She asked, "Oh it was great I made some new friends today we ate lunch together" You laughed "oh that's good to know you found friends" Your mother smiled. You lied to her not the first or last time.

You woke up early the next morning to get ready for school.

So far in class you were smart but not as smart as those two girls, Mikasa and Annie. They excelled in every subject, especially PE. You just got out of History with Mr. Ackerman and were on your way to Science with Ms. Zoe. When you were walking down the hallway you bumped into something large and stumbled to the ground. Books everywhere, dignity gone, anger setting in, you looked up to see that tall cute guy. Forgetting his name you picked up your books said sorry and ran off. "I guess he isn't that nice considering he just left me there on the floor" Frowning you kept walking.

Bertolt's POV:

I was determined to befriend this (y/n) girl because there was many rumours she had no friends and I felt bad. I didn't know what it was like to get bullied or not have friends or anything like that. But she knew it all and that's was made it sad. "So did you make a move" Reiner pushed me and just as I was about to answer I guess I stumbled into something. I looked down and was shocked, it was her it was (y/n). I guess I spent too much time staring because when I blinked she was gone. "W-why didn't you help her it could have been your ticket to friendship or whatever you were going for" Reiner rubbed is temples "sorry?" I said, "you should have said that to her" I motioned towards her way when Reiner grabbed my shoulder "it's kinda too late now Bert" he said "c'mon let's go eat our lunch" I said.

We got into the cafeteria and I seen her sitting alone eating a sandwich looking out the window. "_This is my chance_" I thought, "hey Reiner I think I'm going to go sit with (y/n) today" I stated, "go for it buddy" he snapped his fingers and pointed at me and walked away. "Hi, is this seat taken?" I asked.

Reader's POV:

It was lunch time and I was eating my sandwich when I heard a angelic voice speak. "Hi, is this seat taken?" They asked. I looked up to see none other than the kid who bumped into me. I knew his name was Bertholdt but that's about it. "Um no not really" was all I could spit out, "not really?" he asked, "yea" I went back to eating my sandwich. We ate in silence for a bit when he spoke "Oh my name's Bertholdt Fubar by the way" I looked over and he was kind of sweating "mine's (Y/N) (L/N)" I stated, "you have a really nice name" he said, "thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me here and I like your's too it sounds like it's German" you smiled. The bell rang and you got up and started to walk away when you heard your name. "(Y/N)!" you turned around to see Bertholdt running after you. "Do you mind if I walk you to your next class" he asked, "Sure why not?" You answered.

- Really Cool Time Skip -

Bertholdt and I started hanging out more and more. I became pretty good friends with him. It was nice to have a friend for once. But I didn't put all my trust into him because he might leave me, so for now we were just friends.

Today Bertholdt and I were going to hang out at the mall together. "Bertholdt, sorry I'm late the bus was held up in traffic" I sighed, "it's ok (y/n) it happens and plus you're only 5 minutes late, do you wanna get something to eat?" he asked you, you nodded and walked beside him. "Where do you want to go eat?" He asked, "I really like (food)!" You said, "same here!" Bertholdt said. You both sat down and ate (food). You discussed what your family's were like, home life and other weird things. "Hey (y/n) do you ever get lonely?" he asked, I sat there for a minute and then answered "yea, yea I do a lot and it sucks that's why I'm happy I get to hang out with you". Stunned sitting there Bertholdt smiled at me and said "I enjoy hanging out with you to". After hanging out for a while longer talking about our likes and dislikes he walked me back home. "Thanks a bunch for walking me home and buying me food today I had a lot of fun" I smiled, "ah thanks for hanging out with me today also I had fun to so see you tomorrow in school?" He said, "yea see you tomorrow" You turned around and almost opened the door when you heard someone call your name.

Hands grabbed your shoulders as they mashed your lips together in a attempted kiss. After a couple of seconds the hands let go and so did the lips. You laughed and said "is this your way of confessing _**Bertholdt**_?", "Yea it is and I hope it was romantic" He breathed, "very" you blushed and laughed.


	6. May I Take Your Order (ReaderxLevi)

"Ah train stations are always crowded when I'm here" you sighed and continued pushing thought the crowd. "(Y/N)! Over here!" You turned around to see your best friend Mikasa calling you. "Mikasa!" You shouted some heads turned to look at you yet you kept running, you embraced Mikasa. "Long time no see" you chuckle, "you stole my line" she pouted, " but how have you been?" she asks, you stopped and thought for a moment and wondered if you should tell her but you did anyway, "ah well I just recently broke up with Jean" you sighed. "What! Did that horse face do anything to you. Did he hurt you! Because if he did I will break bones in his body" you could see the fumes radiating off Mikasa, " Oh no we just thought we weren't really perfect together anymore and I was moving back here to home, so we just" You rubbed the back of your head. "Oh I see, well I'm sorry. But if he ever tries to hurt you or anything I'll break all of his bones" Mikasa said with a straight face. "_Ah thanks Mikasa I can always count on you"_ You thought

You recently bought a house in the Shiganshina district of Maria. A pent house to be exact. You were on the top floor and had a beautiful view of the city, you could see mostly everything in Maria. You bought the best kind of furniture. Simple yet elegant just like yourself ( /living_room_design_ ,like this but the white couch facing the other way and a much larger room). It was a large space for just you but you thought it would be nice to have something to yourself for once. Just once.

_Flashback_

_ "You needed to tell me something Jean?" You smiled. He looked flustered and you thought it was quite cute. "Look (y/n), I'm sorry but, we should b-break up" he reached out to you but you pulled away, "what why? Did I do something wrong?" You spoke. "No of course not it's just that. It's just that um I did something wrong" he put his face in your hands. "Jean w-what did you do, Jean?" You were confused. "I cheated on you" He straight up stated, "what, you're joking right? Is this come sick cruel joke" tears pricked your eyes. "No (y/n), this isn't some sick cruel joke" he said. You backed up and fell down. "W-w-why?" you said, "because I realized we aren't really meant for each other and plus you're moving back home" he walked towards you. You scooted back more "so that doesn't give you any reason to cheat Jean!" you raised you voice, "I'm sorry (y/n)! You're hardly around!" he started to raise his voice to, "I'm around plenty Jean!" you started shouting back and forth at each other. "I loved you Jean! Didn't you know that!" You yelled at him. "Wait, y-you love me?" He went to grab your arm. You pulled away "it's too late horse face you broke me enough" You turned around and walked away. _

Ever since that day (which was 2 months ago) you have never seen Jean again or spoke to him. He's tried calling multiple times but you've never picked up, he sent you cards, flowers, gifts but they would all end up in the trash. If you went tried talking to Jean again it would be like picking up the past again, which you did do a lot and you didn't want to do this time.

Currently you were sitting on your white couch swishing red wine around in the glass thinking about Jean. "Why should I dwell on it. I'll just make myself sad all over again" you got up and put the glass of wine on the table and went to bed. You woke up at about 3am to your phone ringing.

_Marco _

You slide you finger over the phone to answer. "Hello? Marco why are you calling at this hour?" You yawned. "(Y/N)? Is this (y/n), (l/n)" No was him no it couldn't be. "Yea it is" you said then you just hung up. You tossed your phone onto the carpet and laid there for a moment. "_Why is he calling me from Marco's phone, why?"_ You got up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. _"Why was Jean calling me this late?" _You thought. "WHY IS HE EVEN CALLING ME? He stopped calling like a month ago" You rubbed your eyes to stopped the tears yet they still fell down your face. You wish Jean didn't call at all it would make it more easier to move on, you were doing so good to.

It was around 9am when there was a knock on your door. You sniffled, got up and answered it. There was a short man wearing sweatpants and a shirt outside. "_Strange" _you thought. "Hey so you're my new neighbor, my name Is Levi" he held out his hand and you blinked "can't speak or something?" he said in a rude tone "um no just surprised someone would show up to my door this gosh dang early" you shook his hand. "_Dang he's short for his size but a strong grip" _you thought. "Hey at least I took a part of my day to come say hi" he scowled, "calm down little man" you just made a huge mistake. You swore you could see the vein pop out of his head. "What did you say, I dare you to say it again" the aura changed and you gulped. "Nothing I said nothing" you chuckled, "just what I thought, well of you need anything don't be afraid to come over and ask also have a nice day" He said. You almost closed the door when you heard him say "I never did catch your name", "it's (Y/n), (Y/n), (L/n)" you said. "Nice name (Y/n), see you around" you shut the door, "you to Levi".

Bumping into Levi was common you said the general greetings and sometimes you would give him leftovers from dinner and what not. You felt like you had built a sort-of-friendship with Levi Ackerman.

~ Really awesome time skip ~

**Mikasa: Hey do you want to go out to lunch today there's this good restaurant down the block from your place**

**(Y/N): Oh yea sure just let me get ready. I'll be like 15 min k?**

**Mikasa: Ok on my way**

You put down your phone to get ready. "Ah what to wear" you hunted though your large closet and picked out and navy blue tank top, a blue plaid shirt, your favourite blue jeans and some ancient navy blue converse you had for years. You went down to the ground floor to meet Mikasa. "Hey Mikasa, where are we off today?" You asked, "well there's this nice restaurant that opened like a block or two from here called St. Maria, it has great food and great service" she winked. You made it to the restaurant and it was elegant but not so elegant at the same time, it was balanced. You and Mikasa sat down by the window to avoid the crowd inside. "It's quite crowded" you commented "yea this is the popular restaurant in Maria" she chuckled. "Seriously how did we manage to get in then?" You smiled "Well my mom owns the place" she said. "So we've been friends for years and you never told me Carla ran this place jeez" you laughed. You picked up the menus at the table and glanced over them. "_May I take your order_?" you glanced up to see none other than Levi himself. "Oh hey it's you Levi how are you today?" You smiled, "doing alright it's quite busy but alright nice outfit by the way blue looks good on you" he replied and looked away "that's good to hear and thanks it means a lot" you smiled back, "You know him?" Mikasa asked you, "Oh yeah he's my neighbor" you said. "Um but I'll have (f/f) and to drink I think I'll have (f/d)" you said and handed Levi your menu "and I'll have what she's having" Mikasa smiled at you.

"So Jean called last a couple of night ago" you blurted. "What how? I thought you blocked his number from your phone?" She asked looking concerned, "Well he used Marco's phone and I didn't know and thought it was Marco and answered it thinking something bad happened. I heard Jean's voice he asked if it was me I said it was and then just hung up" You put your drink down to grab a napkin, "Why would he call that's strange. I know I shouldn't say this but maybe he wants you back (y/n)' Mikasa looked at you, "That's what I thought" you clenched the napkin in your hand. "Don't make yourself think about it too much okay I don't need you being sad alright. If he keeps bothering you tell me and I'll make a visit with him" She patted your back, "of course" you smiled.

Later that night you went out for drinks to get your mind off things. You made it home safe but not so quietly. You stumbled though the hallway and finally gave up and just sat there. Tilting you head back you sighed "fuck you Jean fuck you, you ruined my awesome life. I thought we were going to marry each other but no you just had to cheat on me right before our anniversary didn't you Jean. Then you say we weren't right for each other and know you all of a sudden try and call me what's up with that horse face. Why". You didn't hear the door creak open in the middle of your little speech. "Hey dip shit what are you doing it 2am and I'm trying to sleep and you're out her blubbering about some guy" you turned to see a very much shirtless Levi. "Nice abs" you accidentally muttered, you covered your mouth to avoid saying else weird. "Thanks I work out, you should get up" He suggested. You got up and almost fell back down but luckily he caught your arm just in time. "Sorry and thanks you saved me there" you pulled your arm away to avoid further contact. You tried to put your keys in the lock but fumbled a ton. "Do you need help" Levi asked, "um well yea I guess" your response was quite slow. He unlocked the door for you and helped you in. You threw your shoes on the floor, which he fixed and you just flopped down on the couch. "Do you want a blanket? Pillow or something?" you heard him say. "Pillow and blanket and a glass of water would be really nice" you raised you hand up for no reason. You heard him mumbled an alright before your large blanket and pillow was thrown on top of you. "So fluffy" you giggled. "Here's your glass of water" he said "Wait don't throw that!" You yelled, "calm your tits I wasn't going to" he put the water down on the table. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you okay?" you shook your head but barely heard what he said before falling asleep.

You woke up and smelled coffee. "_Oh gosh did someone break in and take my coffee machine or something_" you thought. You went to get up but laid back down due to a head ache. "Don't get up dip shit" someone said "Levi is that you?" you asked. "No it's your murderer" he placed a cup of coffee on the table. You got up ignoring the head ache for a bit in the hope coffee would help. You both sat in silence for a bit until one of you said something. Which was a while. "Oh by the way someone named Marco left messages on your answering machine" your eyes went wide and you paused. "What did they say?" you asked, he thought for a moment "Basically they said (y/n) please answer or (y/n) I miss you and I still love you. Some weird ex I'm guessing" Levi put his mug down. You chuckled "Yeah a weird ex who should have stopped calling a long time ago and who probably doesn't love me" Tears started to form in your (e/c) eyes. "Wait was it that guy you were talking about last night in the hall?" Levi asked. You were confused "wait I was talking about Jean last night?". "Yea you said he ruined your life and cheated on you" Levi said. "Oh wow, that's quite stupid I guess I was quite drunk" you chuckled. You curled up into a ball and laid there. "Who is Jean anyways?" He asked. "Fictional Character I'm in love with" Levi looked at you and you laughed "Just kidding he's my ex we broke up at 2 and a half months ago after he cheated on me that's partly why I moved back here to Maria" you stared out the window onto the city. "That dip shit who does that to women" he growled, "monsters" you replied. "I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have to go work soon like I said if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" he said as he walked out the door. You bid him a good bye and laid there for the rest of the day wondering if going back to Jean was worth it.

You and Levi had recently become friends and hung out once in a while. Then it became more and more frequent. It was nice to have someone around, sure Mikasa was there but she couldn't be there all the time and you didn't want to be annoying. He made you forget about Jean and his ways and how he cheated of you. You learned a lot about Levi and he learned a lot about you. He now knew about Jean and most of your past and you knew most of his. One night you both were drinking and you were joking around "hey Levi wouldn't it be fun to go on a date together?" you hiccupped, "I would enjoy that I've liked you for a while now" he said straight up, "wait what" you looked over eyes squinted. "I said I like you dip shit and I would very much enjoy going on a date with you" he poked your nose and smiled. "I'm going on a date with Nice Abs Ackerman" you chuckled. "_Things are going to be great from here on out" _You thought. "Why Nice Abs Ackerman?" He asked, "Honey did you see your abs they look like heaven's gates" You slurred.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait summer happened and was having to much fun, updates should be a bit more frequent R&R Please! Also forgive spelling mistakes! it's night time and i'm tired.


End file.
